<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb by Ace_Evergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028576">Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen'>Ace_Evergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost moments between the characters of the clone wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the dams burst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750129">Captain and the Commander</a> by Jade-Mac.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: When the Dams Burst<br/>Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Fives, Echo, Kix, Coric<br/>Time-Frame: Post S4, Ep 10: Carnage of Krell </p><p> </p><p>(some of you may have noticed the format similarities to Jade-Max’s work, this series is inspired by her work. If you haven’t seen her work you should check it out)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was Angry.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to yell and scream, but she knew that wouldn’t help her men, it would only make them scared. The person she really wanted to make scared was Krell, but Krell was dead, and made sure plenty others went down with him too. </p><p> </p><p>They had lost so many men, so many of the men she considered family. The loss was palpable, she could see it, feel it, in the faces of the men with her in the mess. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, Krell had broken the clone’s trust in the Jedi. She knew it wasn’t personal and she tried to keep that in mind while trying to ignore the cautious glances of the men around her.  But what hurt her most was Rex. He had been avoiding her, she could tell whenever they happened to be in the same room he would find. a reason to slip away. It was annoying, he was acting like she was suddenly going to explode or something. He should know that I’m on their side. Ahsoka thought irritability. She looked down at the ration pack in her hand and decided that she wasn’t in the mood to eat, what she was in the mood to do was to find a nice good wall and kick it or go to the shooting range and shoot some droids in the face. Honestly she just want something suitable that she could rage at  without hurting anyone. </p><p> </p><p>She put the ration in her utility belt to eat later and went to find a quiet training room. </p><p> </p><p>The Resolute had several training areas (Ahsoka couldn’t be bothered to count them) but Torrent usually used two particular, Ahsoka however strode past those to a small more secluded<br/>training room. Here, she wouldn’t be interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a bag and hung it up on one of the many hooks on the roof. </p><p> </p><p>Once everything was in place she pulled her arm back and punched the bag as hard as she could,<br/>enjoying the feeling of the impact. She drew her arm back and punched again, and again, and again. Each time she punched the bag she felt a little bit better. It wasn’t Krell, Count Dooku, or a battle droid but it worked. </p><p> </p><p>Soon she fell into a rhythm, right-left-right-left.<br/>Ahsoka didn’t know how long she stayed there punching the force out of the bag but after a while she noticed a pain in her hands, but ignored it. Not long after she became acutely aware of how tired she felt and the burning in her lungs. </p><p> </p><p>As she stopped to catch her breath, the bag came swinging heavily at her. She tried to move but the bag was moving to fast and as she turned to move the bag collided with her, throwing her head-first into the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka felt a sharp pain in her right foot and let out a cry of pain before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>—)))-0-(((—</p><p> </p><p>Kix was walking past the training centers with Fives, Echo, and Coric, when a sharp cry came from one of the smaller training rooms.  </p><p> </p><p>Kix’s ‘medic mode’ (as the clones call it) was set off, and he went running toward the room were the sound came from. </p><p> </p><p>The sight that greeted him was not one that Kix was prepared for. </p><p> </p><p>Commander Tano was on the floor, unconscious, with her twisted in an unnatural way that Kix was current it was broken. Even though Krell’s betrayal had shaken his faith in the Jedi, the sight of the too-small Togrutain girl laying on the floor was something that even Umbara couldn’t make him ignore. </p><p> </p><p>He ran over to her with Coric not far behind. He knelt beside her and gently lifted her head into his arms. Something about the movement must have awoken her and she shifted, groaned, and fumbled a bit before sitting up. She looked bleary around and spotted him and the other clones behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“I am soo sorry” she said quickly,” I’ll go”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could protest she braced herself against the behind her and tried to stand up. Her right foot twisted and fell towards the floor but Coric caught her and pulled her into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move, you’ll make it worse” said Coric gently in her ear,”Come on let’s get you to the Medical bay and get that foot checked out”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She cried sharply trying to get free from the senior medic’s grasp,” the clones there need it more than me”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” said Echo calmly,” if your injured you are a priority to be healed”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Ahsoka’s eyes went a little glassy and she fell limp in Coric’s arms,” It’s not fair” she said despairingly,” Slick was right we do enslave you”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-- Ahsoka,” said Kix softly, knowing that she preferred to be called by her name rather than rank,” who gave you that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to say anything, I could see it in your faces” Ahsoka said, and if it was posible, her face fell further. Kix looked at the other men who look as concerned as he felt. </p><p> </p><p>He and Coric could heal her physically, but she looked super down, sadder than he had ever seen her. It was… wrong. There was no doubt about it, they were going to have to call in the Captain. He looked at the other men, they looked at each nodding in agreement</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t going to be easy. The captain was avoiding the commander like the plague. Which was strange because they were typically inseparable, whether they were reading reports, eating in the mess, or sparing. So the sight of Rex avoiding was strange and concerning. But, Rex, no matter how he felt would always come around eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Kix lifted Ahsoka out of Coric’s arms and into Five’s, so he could take a bandage from his belt while Coric and Echo applied bacta to her cuts. They worked in silence, afraid to wake the slumbering Togruta, they made quick work and within a few minutes they were walking along the corridor toward the captain’s quarters. </p><p> </p><p>—(((-0-)))—</p><p> </p><p>Warm</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was warm, and cosy.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh” she groaned. And almost fell from wherever she was sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Tano, what…”</p><p> </p><p>“Training…”</p><p> </p><p>“hurt herself… “</p><p> </p><p>“Ankle, cuts..”</p><p> </p><p>“but… “</p><p> </p><p>“Really upset…”</p><p> </p><p>“Umbara…” </p><p> </p><p>Voices were fading in and out before disappearing. So she sat up blinking the sleep from her eyes when she almost fell, before strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, little ‘un” came Rex’s warm, familiar voice calming her. Before making sit up and whipped her head around.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex— I am soo sorry. I didn’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Kix and Coric brought you to me” he said sitting her down on a bunk, she noticed, was in his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” She asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are” she cut him off,” why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- l don’t know” he snaped sitting down beside her</p><p> </p><p>“Do you—“ she stopped briefly before blundering on,” Do you think the Jedi enslave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he looked at her sharply,” who gave you that idea”</p><p> </p><p>“No one” said Ahsoka quickly,” its that Krell—“ Rex flinched,” and Slick said—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do listen to a word that sorry excuse for a clone says”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he’s right” cried Ahsoka,” what it we, what if I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Enough” said Rex,” Krell might have but I know you never will” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you avoiding me?” She asked turning away from him and looking over her shoulder,”why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, kid. I don’t know” he said sitting down on the bunk.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a few moment before Ahsoka sighed and sat back down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex”, Ahsoka said turning his head to look at her,” I’m sorry for everything you went through on Umbara, and I’m sorry the Jedi are too proud to admit that”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” his words were soft but sincere. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka laid her head on his armored shoulder and let the silence wrap around her like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Only the next day when she woke in the med bag to a bunch of worried clones, did she realize she must have fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>And one of her closest friends had forgiven her. </p><p> </p><p>Ace</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction (for the third time?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title: Introduction (for the third time?)<br/>Characters: Obi-wan Kenobi; Ahsoka Tano<br/>Time-Frame: Post SW: TCW movie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discamer: I don’t own star wars (shocker, I know)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-wan smiled to himself as he watched Ahsoka jump out of the gunship with an energy that seemed quite impossible for someone who had been in combat for the last 48 hours. But she smiled at the clones leaving the gunship and walked over to Anakin to leave with him. However, Ahsoka quickly fell behind Anakin as she stopped to say hi to every one of the clones.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, she would definitely be a favorite among the 501st. Obi-wan turned and left the hanger.</p><p> </p><p>—(((-0-)))—</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan yawned and rubbed his face. Setting down the datapad in his hand and checked his Chrono. 01:00, I had better go to bed before Anakin comes. </p><p> </p><p>He tucked his datapad and headed down the hall. The halls of the Negotiator we quiet and peaceful and the force swirled with a sense of calm. Most clones were asleep, getting a well-needed respite after the grueling mission. </p><p> </p><p>A small muffled sigh came from somewhere a little ways back along the corridor,” Ahsoka” said Obi-wan startled,”I didn’t spot you there on the floor”. He truly hadn’t, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t seen the young, newly-apprenticed Togruta. She was sitting outside her and her master’s quarters with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all-right, Master Kenobi” she said looking up at him,”we’re all tired”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” he said,” If you don’t mind my asking, young one, why are you on the floor, outside your quarters”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” she shifted uncomfortably,” It’s just that… Master Skywalker’s presence is very… um…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off, not knowing how to properly describe Anakin’s huge presence, but Obi-wan understood. He was used to his former-apprentice’s mood swings and projecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” he said, crouching down to her level,” Anakin has trouble processing emotions quickly, but not to worry you’ll get used to it,”he held out his hand to her,” Until then would you like to have some tea with me?”</p><p> </p><p>She quietly regarded him nodding and taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet and lead her down the hall towards his quarters. </p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence until they reached his quarters and Obi-wan sat her down on his small couch, before moving to the kitchen to make two cups of tea.</p><p> </p><p>Only once they were both settled and had cups of steaming tea in her hands, did Ahsoka finally speak ,”Is Anakin always like that?” She asked, keep her eyes carefully on the cup in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately,” said Obi-wan, not wanting to lie to her,” but you’ll get used to it”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a little while longer before,” what would have happened to me”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked his brows knitting together.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean if Master Skywalker said no, what would have happened then?” She swiped at her eyes, took a small sip of tea before looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have taken you,” said Obi-wan, meeting her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker said I wouldn’t have made it as your Padawan” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan chuckled at that,” I made it with Anakin I am sure I would have made it with you” he smiled at her,” as long as you didn’t accidentally blow up droids in your quarters, I think we would have been fine”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he actually do that?” She asked mirth dancing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And I wish that was the worst thing he did” </p><p> </p><p>They continued to talk, and Obi-wan shared stories of Anakin’s many mistakes and bad behavior. An hour later Obi-wan looked down at the young Padawan who was struggling to control her giggles after hearing of Anakin’s first swimming lesson. </p><p> </p><p>“If you ever need help, or just want to talk, I am here for you. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Master Kenobi” she said and then stifled a yawn. Obi-wan smiled softly as he laid a blanket over her sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>“You're very welcome, young one,” he said softly as he shut off the lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it’s so short. Please read &amp; review it’s great motivation. </p><p> </p><p>Stay healthy and safe </p><p> </p><p>Ace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Master’s “just Friend”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where are we going, Master?” Asked Ahsoka, hurrying down the hallway to keep up with her master’s longer strides.</p><p> </p><p>“The Senate Building, we are supposed to provide protection to one of Senator Amidala,” said Anakin as he opened the door to the speeder and closed it after her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, boring,” grumbled Ahsoka,” we have to babysit a stuffy senator”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll like this particular senator!” Anakin yelled over the wind (because as usual, he was driving much faster than he was supposed to).</p><p> </p><p>After one very hectic ride, they arrived at the senate building and Anakin hopped excitedly out of the speeder with a little too much vigor. He pulled her out of the speeder and practically dragged her down the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door and a kind-faced woman opened the door. She was a little taller than Ahsoka and had brown hair that was styled in a very complex updo. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker!” She said as she opened the door further,” thank you for coming” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Senator,” said Anakin, inclining his head to her.</p><p> </p><p>“And you must be Anakin’s new padawan,” she said turning to Ahsoka, who was wondering if they had forgotten she was here,” I am Padmé Amidala, the Senator of Naboo”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Ahsoka”  Ahsoka answered, ignoring the look her master gave her over the Nabooian Senator’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you Ahsoka, I hope you won’t be too bored while assisting me with civilian activities,” she said, eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Senator, Anytime Master Skywalkers’ involved something always goes wrong” </p><p> </p><p>“I like her,” said Padmé, turning to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>“I am suddenly regretting bringing you here,” said Anakin,” Now can we get going” and he turned and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Asked Ahsoka, following Padmé out the door after her Master.</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid you’ll be accompanying me on my duties and errands,” said the brown-haired Senator. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sighed, following a Senator around all day. boring Ahsoka thought, disappointed by the day’s activities. Rather be meditating, my young padawan? Ahsoka almost jumped at her master’s voice in her head. She must have accidentally lowered her shields and immediately pulled them back up, before sending a quick, Of course not, my dear old Master, back at him. Which earned her a grin from the elder Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s first on the list, Senator?” Anakin asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“A short debate,” Padmé said and led them into one of the smaller rooms of the Senate buildings.</p><p> </p><p>The debate was boring as expected for the most part everyone was trying to talk over each other (with a few senators, Padmé included, trying to bring order to the room). After the debate, Senator Amidala informed them she had to pick up some food from one of Corrie’s markets. </p><p> </p><p>“How many types of blue milk are there?” Ahsoka asked as they walked through the dairy section of a remote market on one of Coruscant’s lower levels. </p><p> </p><p>“A lot,” said Padme, selecting one on the many milks,” you get used to—“</p><p> </p><p>Padmé was interrupted by a scream from the front of the shop. Three weequay men were standing in the doorway guns raised. A hand wrapped around Padmé’s wrist and pulled her behind one of the shelves, out of the gunners’ view.</p><p> </p><p>“Senator, we need to get you to—“ Ahsoka was cut off by a hand yanking her backwards. Ahsoka felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed against her neck and froze.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé crept around the shelves behind the raider and pointed her own handgun at his head,” let her go” said Padmé and he released the small padawan. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka unclipped her saber from her belt and her comm beeped,” yes, Master?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have one of the criminals in my sights the other is still in the shop” </p><p> </p><p>“I am aware Master, but I think there were three—“</p><p> </p><p>“Right you are, youngling” a deep voice behind her growled. Ahsoka jumped and whipped her lightsaber towards him. </p><p> </p><p>But before she could make a move toward him a blue streak flew past her and hit the pirate. Another flash and his friend was also on the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have bad aim, for a Senator” </p><p> </p><p>Padmé only smiled. </p><p> </p><p>—(((-0-)))—</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Anakin walked into Padmé’s apartment to see her and Ahsoka curled on the couch talking quietly to each other.</p><p> </p><p>The both turned and smirked mischievously at him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy… what did I get myself into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, <br/>Please review</p><p>Stay healthy and safe <br/>Ace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>